State-of-the-art plastic window assemblies comprise a frame formed from a number of elongate plastic construction profiles connected together at the corners of the frame. Such construction profile is shaped to provide a receiving zone for receiving a marginal portion of a side edge of a pane and two clamping brackets engaging on the marginal portions of the pane for securing its position. The clamping brackets may be both fixed being an integral part of the elongate construction profiles. Alternatively, the construction profile may be shaped providing a fixed clamping bracket and a channel for receiving a removable clamping bracket. After installing the pane in the receiving zone, the removable clamping bracket is mounted in the channel.
An example of a state-of-the-art plastic construction profile shaped providing a fixed clamping bracket and a channel for receiving a removable clamping bracket is described in DE19632048.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, such fixed clamping bracket (PA1) is relatively wide in cross-section (PA2) perpendicular to the X-Y plane. Typical dimensions are 15 to 25 mm. These dimensions are necessary for giving the bracket sufficient strength, in particular for putting sufficient pressure on the pane achieving a waterproof and wind tight connection between the clamping bracket and the pane, also for achieving sufficient thermal stability and mechanical stability, and further for resisting load and torsion load on the bracket caused by wind load on the pane.
It is a general problem that construction profiles having clamping brackets with relatively wide cross-section do not allow the manufacturing of window assemblies with less pronounced construction profiles with respect to the window in its totality, let alone window assemblies meant for being mounted in a (partially) sunken configuration, i.e. with construction profiles that are partially or completely hidden in the wall cavity.
Considering the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic construction profile having a shallow fixed clamping bracket allowing manufacturing more minimalistic windows yet without jeopardizing strength of the profile and window assembly.